This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a cross-flow fluidic oscillator.
There are many situations in which it would be desirable to produce oscillations in fluid flow in a well. For example, in steam flooding operations, pulsations in flow of the injected steam can enhance sweep efficiency. In production operations, pressure fluctuations can encourage flow of hydrocarbons through rock pores, and pulsating jets can be used to clean well screens. In stimulation operations, pulsating jet flow can be used to initiate fractures in formations. These are just a few examples of a wide variety of possible applications for oscillating fluid flow.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the art of producing oscillating fluid flow in a well.